2007-09-08
This is what happened on Saturday September 8, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Early in the morning, Elaine dreams that she, as Laneth, is watching her house just being finished, when a messenger rides up from the King with the black arrow calling all of the clans to meeting. This usually means war.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 2 Early that afternoon, Ayla and Lanie visit Kayda and Chou to discuss a business arrangement for patenting and marketing some of Kayda's inventions. Lanie mentions that she's arranged a special board for the Order of the Worn Wrench for Kayda. Kayda accepts Ayla's offer to represent her on one of the projects.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 3 Before dinner, Kayda and Chou are studying when Molly arrives. Chou reviews the fight at the end of the summer trip to China, adding a few details, like Iron Dragon getting involved at the end, and the number of Americans that had been magically compelled to participate. On the way to dinner, the fairy girl decides to introduce Danny to everyone. Danny, of course, isn't happy with the attention. Mary, the fairy girl's keeper, arrives and stuffs the fairy into her purse. Gunnery Sgt. Bardue gives The Outcasts, the Wild Pack and Wondercute the same simulation without telling any of them about the others and with contradictory instructions. Much fun was had by all - not. Then the Imp turns up as one of the instructors.Siblings and Savages: Chapter 3 Murphy tells Anomaly that Mrs. Horton wants to see her about installing a geas. Anomaly says no and leaves. Imp is sitting through a staff meeting when she discovers that Roland Williams is actually her old opponent, T Rex. They have a real history, and neither is going to forget it. The situation rapidly goes nuclear until Elizabeth Carson puts her foot down. Imp says what she’s willing and not willing to do. Imp leaves the meeting to calm down. She has a talk with Louis Geintz.Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail - Part 2 That evening, Prison Bitch has a long discussion with Sgt. Buxton. He mentions a few things, including an incident in Brazil when Buxton was with the Tiger Guards. Mrs. Horton has a discussion with Murphy about why Anomaly has been avoiding her. Fubar and Eldritch look at Miranda and discuss the issues involved. At Range 2, Tansy sees Ayla and apologizes for her treatment of him.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 3 - - > Dream Space Around midnight, Kayda is hanging around in dream space when Coyote arrives and shows her a few scenes that convinces her that Tansy has replaced her as Lanie friend. Again. The drama recommences. - - > Whateley The Kodiak wakes Wyatt to tell him that Coyote is messing with something. Blue Ridge Mountains The technician reports to Mr. Lewis that the phone has been extensively tampered with. There is apparently a link to Goodkind International headquarters. Other Stories This date is within the span of other stories. Either the stories have not been processed, or nothing in those stories happened on this date. *'My Fair 'Shine: Part 1' See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline